Harry's shattered mind
by jackass1997
Summary: Harry is devastated at the death of his godfather and goes down the road of insanity.
1. Up against a wall

Harry's psyche snaps when his godfather goes through the veil.

He sits in his room at 12 Grimmauld Place in silence staring at the wall. A knock on the door doesn't turn his focus on the wall.

Krecher walks in and sees Harry like this. "Dirty Potter, kreacher told to talk to you by mistress Walburga Black. She worries for dirty Potter's well being." Kreacher said not really knowing how to approach this. He hated the boy but the look of stolen hope in the boy's green eyes was painful.

"I'm fine kreacher. Honestly." Harry says void of any emotion. "This is a nice wall, did you paint this wall?"

Kreacher was confused at the question so he answered truthfully. "Yes, kreacher paint walls."

"Good job, fine brush work. I've never painted a wall this well." Harry said emptying.

Kreacher raised a nonexistent eyebrow "dirty Potter paint walls?"

"Paint, clean, mow the lawn, cook dinner, clean clothes you name it."

Now this shocked kreacher. A wizard may at times use their magic to do an elf's work but dirty Potter was a Minor, to young to do that without being expelled from school.

"Dirty Potter do this Without magic?" Kreacher asked frightened at what he was imagining.

Harry nodded and kreacher swallowed "have your house elves helped you?"

"I don't have any. I was the house elf in that house." Harry said causing kreacher to nearly have a heart attack.

"A wizard being treated like a house elf? Who did this to you?" Kreacher said strained.

"My mother's sister and her husband. And I was treated like Dobby not like you." Harry said still not putting anything in his words, not even a twitch.

Kreacher growled at this. He knew how Dobby was and knew damn well how bad that elf was treated. If dirty Potter was telling the truth then kreacher had to do something.

"Have you told anyone?" "Kreacher, people hear what they want to hear. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'cupboard under the stairs' I've tried telling people. I gave up fighting a losing battle and had Sirius not been my godfather..." Harry trailed off at that and kreacher realized the real depths of this boy's depression.

"Master Black was a promise of escape and acceptance." Kreacher said getting a nod from Harry.

"Kreacher what happens after an elf dies?" Harry said confusing the elf once more.

"The elfs head is displayed proudly with the rest of the ones that have helped that house."

"I think getting turned into a bank would be a good thing to do with my corps." Harry said causing the elf to panic.

Sirius told him to deliver a letter to dirty Potter if Sirius didn't come back and kreacher was gonna delay it till it was destroyed but now he saw that letter could save this broken child.

Kreacher walked out and brought back an envelope. He handed it to Harry and said "master said to give this to Dirty Potter. Kreacher wasn't gonna but now kreacher thinks it's important."

Harry opened the letter and read it.

' _Staglet,_

 _If you're reading this then I didn't survive the badass rescue I pulled. I'm sorry, I know I was a way out of your 'relatives' and I want to give you everything I owned._

 _No arguments. Everything even the porn stash under the master bed. You're the new Lord Black and the goblins know it. The house is yours to do with as you will. Just give a 1000 Galleons to the twins and tell the order to get the fuck out._

 _In this envelope is a few things that you're gonna like. There's a surprise for you in garage out back._

 _Dogfather, Padfoot_.'

'Everything. I get everything. This wall, this floor, this...house!' Harry thought then realize what was written.

He handed the letter to kreacher and asked him to read it to him to make sure it was really true. Was he free?

After kreacher read it Harry reached into the envelope and pulled out a wallet and a keyring. The wallet had a driver's license with his information on it

Sirius taught him to drive the summer before.

Harry got up and said "kreacher, anyone asks tell them I went out."

Harry walked out back and opened the garage door. Inside was the motorcycle he was eyeing.

Midnight Black with green lightning bolts. This was a custom bike and it was for him. A black jacket with metal spikes on the forearm and shoulders with a green H on the back confirmed it.

Harry put on the jacket and gloves then put on the helmet. He got on the motorcycle and started it. The only sound was the click of the key turning and the pur of the motor.

"Silencing switch, sweet." Harry said smiling.

He drove off and drove for the night. He decided to go to Gringotts.

Finished

I'm sorry about my other story, it's not abandon its just stuck and I'm trying to finish it.

Harry's license has a charm on it so he's let off with a warning if he gets pulled over.


	2. Ritches and a wand

Harry parked in front of Gringotts wizarding bank. He walked in and looked around.

The goblins looked tired and bored. He walked up to the counter and the goblin sighed. "How may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to claim an inheritance." Harry said grinning.

The goblin looked up but could only see his mouth. "And who may you be claiming from?"

"Sirius Black." Harry said with the same evil grin. The goblin glared at him and said "and who may be claiming this inheritance?"

Harry flicked up his vizor and said "Harry Potter, his Godson."

The quill in the goblin's hand snapped when the goblin got a look at the killing curse green eyes looking at him.

"Good to see yea griphook." Harry said causing the goblin to push a button.

"What is it griphook?" Another goblin said walking up to the counter. "It's the new Lord Black." Griphook said causing the new goblin to look gobsmacked at the young man in the motorcycle jacket.

"He's here for his inheritance." Griphook said. "Well get off your arse and get him to the inheritance office! Apologies Lord Black forgive my employee for his delay. Right this way."

The walked into a round office and Harry sat down on the chair.

"Now your uncle signed the required paperwork before his death and had us handle this and all that is needed is for you to become emancipated. Sign here, here, here, and initial here. Long live Lord Black!" The goblin said when Harry finished signing.

"Why exactly are you guys so happy?" Harry asked the excised goblins.

"The vaults freeze when a head of house is incarcerated or dead. Now one of the largest vaults are back up again." The goblin said cheering.

"So I've been wondering is anything else of my life I can fix here?" Harry said.

Slingblade settled down and said "yes the Potter family vault, your parents will and a marriage contract."

"Ok lets do this in order, my family vaults has any been in them?" Harry said. "Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have take out 10000 Galleons a month since your parents birth."

The response was startling to the goblins. Harry slammed his hands on the desk and all but yelled "who's the arsehole who let those greedy bastard's in to my bloody vault!"

The goblins were a warrior people and little to nothing scared them but the look in this boy's eyes was now one of them. "Please allow an explanation. As your magic guardian he had complete access to your vaults." "Make sure I get EVERY knut from what was taken by them and put a new lock on the vault." "Yes sir."

"Now do I own any property?" Harry said calming down. A goblin brought in refreshments and he accepted a cup.

The goblins looked at each other and gulped. Slingblade cleared his throat and said "the property's were destroyed. All of them. But! But, the insurance was added to your account and a vault was made for family heirlooms and everything was saved from Potter Manor." The goblins looked at the boys inclined head and heard him say one thing "what do I own from Sirius?"

"Black Manor,12 Grimmauld Place and a beachfront property in the Bahamas."

Harry nodded and then said "now what is this about a marriage contract?"

"Albu...your headmaster organized it so when you meet your end in the fight with Tom Riddle your fortune will be there's." Slingblade said calmly.

"How do I get rid of it?" Harry said. Slingblade said "since you are a full fledged adult legally, you can terminate the contract at anytime." "Destroy it now." Harry said.

A scroll was brought out and was torn up. Harry threw it on the ground and started blasting it with incineration hexes.

After 5 minutes Harry put his wand away and threw a few Galleons on the desk.

"Anything else?" Harry said to the obviously disturbed goblins.

They shook their heads and they went to the vaults.

Harry walked into the Heirloom vault and said a row of portraits and underneath wands. Each was on a display with the ancestors name.

Harry walked up to one and felt a pull towards a gray wand with an emerald at the bottom of it.

"The wand of the first Potter!" Slingblade said astonished.

"You know this wand?" Harry said looking at. "Yes, a wand made by a goblin. May I?" Slingblade picked up the wand and said

"My ancient ancestor made that wand for the wizard who saved his life. Ironwood, near impossible to break. A dementor's bonedust as its core. Thirteen and a half inches. A wand that refuses to go down." The goblin kneeled and presented the wand to Harry.

Harry felt it in his hand and green sparks shot up and around him. The wand drew energy from every other wand in the vault and ghost versions of his whole family wizard past him.

When it was over the goblins stood awe struck. Harry looked at his old wand and tightened his grip on it. He pushed it with his thumb and snapped it in two.

"Thank-you for your time Slingblade. I believe I am done for the night. My your vaults ever flow with gold." Harry said grinning. Slingblade mirrored the grin and said "and may your enemy's blood pool at your feet."

Harry walked out and got on his motorcycle. He drove back to 12 Grimmauld Place and pulled into the garage.


	3. Molly and a confession to a Bookworm

Harry walked in and standing there was all the order members. Molly looking pissed.

"Where were you?! It's 2 in the morning young man! And what is that you are wearing!?" Molly screamed.

"Whoa cool helmet..."

"Really looks..."

"Badass." The twins said grinning.

"No its atrocious!" Molly said.

"I like the jacket, makes him look rugged." Tonks said winking at Harry. "You should get something similar Remus."

"It makes him look like a hooligan!" Molly said gesturing to Harry.

"A fitting look for what he is." Snape said. Inwardly he was nodding in approval of the color scheme.

"He is not a hooligan and will take off those atrocious clothes."

"That iron hid timberjack scales? Fine armor choice lad." Moody said raising a glass.

"Harry give them to me so I can burn it immediately!" Molly said walking to Harry grabbing for the jacket.

"And what gives you the right to?" Harry said.

"Listen you ungrateful little boy give me that jacket now." Molly said stomping her foot.

"Harry I can understand why you're wearing it but just give Molly what she wants." Albus said

Harry growled and ruins carved into the outfit started secretly glowing.

the studs on his shoulders and forearm grew and sharpened. Albus jumped back at this.

"No." Harry said sneering at Molly with a Snape worthy snear.

The group gasped and in Moody's case laughed slamming his hand on the table. "Boys grown a pair."

The room went quiet. No one ever denied Molly Weasley anything. And Harry straight up said no.

"What did you say to me young man?"

"I said no. It's my jacket and it will stay on me till I want to remove it." Harry said.

Molly frowned and said "I don't know where you learn to speak to your elders like that young man but my children will speak to me with respect."

"And I'm not one of your kid's."

Molly's face was turning red. "I am an adult! You are a child! You listen to what I say!"

"You know your red face doesn't really compare to my uncle's face turning purple before he gets the fire iron and cracks my skull open." Harry said casually.

Molly starting huffing and puffing and Harry laughed "look she's gonna have a hissy fit! Coward like her sixth son. Your womb basically a gumball machine at this point isn't it?"

Harry bent backwards dodging a backhand and chuckled. "Oh is Molly not getting what she wants? You and your daughter are a lot alike, sluts want what they can't have don't they?" Harry ducked under the fist flying towards his head and spun dodging the kick towards his groin.

The onlookers were shocked at Harry's reflexes and insults.

"You listen to me you understand!" Molly said turning purple.

"See that's the problem Molly, you're familiar with giving orders and having your children listen to you without question. Like I'm use to parental figures threatening me and you don't have the years of practice my uncle has. You know the only difference from the dark Lord and you is that his testicals don't work. Other then that you two are a stark comparison."

The crowd just realized Harry is serious about this argument and still ignored the uncle comment.

"Go to your room! You're grounded till you go back to Hogwarts!" Molly said pointing to the stairs.

"Oh ho ho, you walk in my house telling me what to do and you think I give a shit what you say?" Harry said.

"Your house? Ha this house was given to Albus not a brat like you."

"Sirius gave me EVERYthing. Lordship, the house, THIS JACKET and even adopted me legally before the badass rescue he pulled at the ministry. I'm now a legal adult and I'm not gonna take this shit in my house." Harry said.

"Bullshit! You're a child and will listen to me!" Molly said.

"Kreacher, please show Molly the letter." Harry said.

Molly was handed the envelope and read it. "I don't care what that flea bag says, you don't get this house."

"That 'fleabag' was Harry's godfather and my best friend. Maybe you should leave Molly." Remus said getting equally pissed as Harry.

Albus had to stop this. "Harry this joke has gone" Albus started and that caused Harry to laugh. "You really think its a joke? I'll prove my Lordship. Molly Weasley is banned from any property owned by the House of the Black-Potter's until they return the millions of Galleons they stole from me. Kreacher! Escort Molly off the premises."

"Yes dirty master." Kreacher said walking to Molly and warping her out and on the sidewalk.

"Harry this house is the headquarters for the order." Albus said trying to get this situation under control.

"Oh will then I have three options then. One let you continue holding it here. Two you hold it somewhere else. Or three kill every member for trespassing. I'm leaning towards number three." Harry said grinning.

Albus saw the wild look in his eye and said "Harry it's not safe for you to be by your self with Voldemort able to read your thoughts."

"Like you? Let's compare Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Both are halfbloods Both want people to follow them blindly. Both are considered the strongest of their side."

Albus was about to object but Harry continued. "Now let's see the comparison between Tommy-boy and Me. Halfbloods, orphan, hates Dumbledore, crappy childhood, both manipulated by Albus fucking Dumbledore and both hold one of the Deathly hollows. Do you know who holds the last one Alby?"

Dumbledore pushed his wand further up his arm. "Harry I understand the few similarities but there is a big difference from the two of you."

"Alright, lets count them. He grew up in an orphanage and I was with my Mother's Squib sister. He was born of a love potion and I was raised never knowing true happiness till I got to Hogwarts. He had a moderate childhood and I was beat within an inch of death every day just to wake up with every wound healed and suffering the same fate the next day. Both of know the way to stop your enemy is to kill them. We both would have been Slytherin if I didn't want to deal with the inbred Draco malfoy."

.

"Harry please enough of this joking and allow Molly back in."

"Oh you think it's a joke old man? Here's a good one, Albus Dumbledore, your are banned from any property owned by the House of the Black-Potter's until you return the millions of Galleons you stole from me." Harry said motioning Kreacher to escort the headmaster out.

"Why'd ya kick those two out?" Tonks said.

"That's the first thing you've done right Potter. It's actually quiet in here." Snape said.

"I won't let people who steal from me in my house. So I will give the rest of you the ability to leave on your own or on your arse, your choice." Harry said.

Moody nodded at Harry and walked out. Tonks and Remus walked out as well. Snape floo'd to Hogwarts and the twins went to their store.

Monday

Harry drove to Hogwarts and walked into the great Hall in a set of clothes he bought. Gray tee-shirt, dark jeans, boots, his gloves and his jacket. He just didn't want to take it off.

Harry walked to his table and Ron blocked him. "You're not allowed here." Ron said. Harry looked to Hermione and she mouthed I'm sorry.

Harry made a dog like growl then went to ravenclaw.

Snape had a feeling. The familiar feeling when the dark Lord has a meltdown and was hiding it. Anything that sets that off would regret it horribly.

'I think we pushed Potter too far.'

DADA

Harry was tired of this toads lies. He should up and said " he's alive. The ministry knows it and you should just swallow your pride and actually teach something." "Mr Potter do you want another detention?" Miss umbridge asked. "Sure I'll carve lying little bitch across your forehead. Hell, get out the 'special quill' of yours and I'll use your blood for the ink." Harry said causing the studs on his jacket to turn into 4 inch needles.

Umbridge swallowed and said "or we can forget the detention and learn a few spells."

Free period

Harry was in the library reading up on a few things when an irritating voice pierced his head.

'Nothing will save you Potter.'

'I'm not the one that needs saving.' Harry said turning a page.

'Yes you do. I'll enjoy killing you POTTER!' Tom said laughing.

'Hey if I'm having sex with someone are you witnessing it?' Harry said.

'High points of emotion Potter. But yes I can even see what your doing now.' Tom said.

'So can I. God damn Draco's mom has a damn fine arse. Hey do you mind screwing Bellatrix, I've wondered what she's like in the act?'

'You have a lot more perverse thoughts then people would think.'

'Well newsflash Vol-dickless, I ain't excitedly what people think I am.'

'Take that back!'

'Anyone who created 7 horcruxes obviously lost his boys long before this conversation, and even if they were there they wouldn't work. Love potion causes the child to not know love at all. Look it up No nuts.' Harry takes a sip of tea and hears the angry screams.

'Potter!'

'That actually explains the whole pureblood supremacy. Those losers are inbreed upon inbreed. 75% are born blind and since refuse the muggle way the child does survive it's first few years. Your a freakin halfblood and you junks probably smaller than any of them. Hey tell every death eater when I kill them I'll take a Polyjuice and plow their wives to make them forget about them.'

'Are you sure I'm the evil one?' Tom said

'I don't know. Anyway where's your family ring? The resurrection stone is in it and it's the last hollow I need to find.'

'YOU'VE LOCATED THE HOLLOWS?!' Tom said dumbfounded

'As far as you know. Later dickless.' Harry said severing the link.

Few weeks later

Harry stepped on the train to go to platform 9 1/2. He found a car with no one and sealed the door. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke him up. It was Ron.

"Let me in!"

"No."

"Please?"

Harry flipped him off and turned his head to the window.

2 hours later

Harry grabbed his trunk and hurried to get off the train. He had his motorcycle just outside the station. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket.

He walked to the motorcycle that was parked near the dursleys car.

Vernon was looking for his freak of a nephew when a gentleman in a black and green jacket and helmet walked near them.

"Dad where is the freak? I want to stop for dinner." Dudley said holding his stomach.

"I don't know where that worthless boy is. You there, sir?" Vernon said to Harry. "What?" Harry said looking at them.

"Have you seen a boy with black hair and green eyes?" Petunia asked.

Harry took off the Helmet and said "yeah he says rot in hell." He took off and took a deep breath of air.

Voldemort was sitting in his throne clucking his head. "What is wrong with that boy?"

"What is it your Majesty?" Snape said kneeling.

"What is the current status of the boy? His mind scape is blank." Voldemort said.

"As if he's not thinking? Sir I mean no disrespect but I'm sure he doesn't"

"No his memory and current thought is a field of broken glass. I sense it but his mind stabs me every time I try to manipulate anything. His mind is...a wasteland." Voldemort said holding his head.

"Would you happen to know what could cause this?" Snape asked afraid of the answer.

"Trauma. But of this magnitude would destroy anybody."

Snape just realized how bad it was. "Sir, Potter's godfather died, his house abandoned him and he found out Albus has been stealing from his vault. The boy was talking to a house elf about walls."

"Snape I'm guessing you are particularly to blame?"

"I slipped a potion into the pumpkin juice. The only one not under complete hatred of the boy is the Granger girl and the lovegood."

"Snape, listen I can feel the insanity leaking into my head like a parasite. Whatever you do don't harm either of those girls."

Granger house 3 day's later

Hermione was outside her house seeing the kids from her old school that use to pick on her. The insults didn't really affect her. She was thinking about Harry.

He's been distant from everyone and Ron prevented her from talking to Harry.

He never takes off that jacket but it does look smashing on him.

The current insults were interrupted by some loud engine, probably a low flying plane.

"Where's the plane?" Dan said looking around.

It wasn't a plane but a motorcycle doing 80mph headed down here.

The teenagers backed up when the bike slowed to a stop in front of Hermione's house.

Harry stepped off and took off his helmet. He put it on the seat and said "Mione." Harry said smiling.

"Harry! You're visiting me?" Hermione said jumping into his arms and Harry spun her around once. "Yep, wanted to see you again, kitten." Harry grinned at the nickname.

"Who's this young man?" Emma said walking out with her husband.

"Mum dad this is Harry, the boy you met when I first started at my new school." Hermione said as Harry held out a hand.

The Grangers were surprised that this was Harry. He was still polite but looked like he was ready to rip someones head off if needed.

"So bookworm this is your so-called friend hu?" A boy said crossing his arms.

Harry looked at him and said "yeah what of it?" Harry was wondering what this guy had planned.

"Nothing. Just didn't think a bookworm like her would end up around a lowlife like you." "I get the second highest grades in the school.

"Oh is this the bookworms boyfriend then? Seems like a freak" He said getting the results he was trying for but realized he didn't want.

Harry grabbed him by his collar and held him up. "I don't like that word. Leave before I get pissed." Harry said then throwing the boy on the ground.

The boy got the hint and bolted in the other direction. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and walked into the house.

Harry sat in the loveseat and Hermione sat on the other side. The Grangers sat on the couch and looked at Harry.

"So Harry, Hermione didn't tell use you dressed like that." Emma started causing Harry to let out a small laugh. "It's actually a new development. It just feels right some reason."

"How recently?" Dan said seeing the boy still had a hand on his daughter's waist. Harry frowned and said "3 weeks. My godfather recently died and he left me everything. Kinda having part of him the be remembered."

"That's very nice of you honoring his memory." Emma said.

"Harry it's good you came.." Hermione said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Emma said causing Hermione to blush and Harry to grin.

"Mum we're not, we never..." Hermione said trying to bring an intelligent word out of her mouth.

Harry reached deep down and pulled out his inner slytherin. "Well we aren't at the moment but that's actually why I came here. Hermione would you care to go on a date with me?" Harry said shocking Hermione even more.

Hermione was surprised at Harry's offer. Sure she's had feelings for him since he saved her from the troll but he was her best friend. Did he really have those feelings for her?

"Are you serious? You're not lying are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I'm not Ron. I wouldn't ask and then not show up. Hell I'd of asked you to be my date to the Yule ball if I wasn't so sore from the tournament." Harry said looking at her.

"I'd love to Harry." Hermione said smiling. "You available for Saturday?" Harry asked. "I'd love to."

After talking with the family a little more it was dark and Harry had to leave. "Harry it's dark out I don't think it's safe for you to drive."

"Don't worry Kitten. I'm safe."

Harry got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. "By Mione."

When Harry got out of the muggle neighborhood he switched to silenced mode and gunned the motor and the ruins in his clothes started glowing.

His gloves erupted in green fire and burned his bones black. His helmet started heating up and also caught fire. It compressed into his head causing a cloud of black mist to burn out his head. His whole body became flame and bone under his clothes.

His bike handles morphed into a metal bull skull. The once shiny chrome metal was now gunmetal black. The wheels started spinning faster and faster turning the concrete under them into liquid. The tires went bald and the bike went sliding from the momentum. The tires erupted in green flames melting the outer edges creating new treads. The bar holding the tires turned into metal arms. The frame turned into a ribcage. The gas tank turned green and the fuel in the engine all sparked at once. The explosion was sealed into the tank souping up the engine.

Review

Yes Harry is basically the ghost rider now.


	4. A pale horse and a burning motorcycle

Flashback

Harry got out of his personal bathroom drying his hair.

A box on the dresser in the master bedroom had a note on it.

'An old family relic. Wear it on your bicep. There's good in evil but here's the evil in good.

Padfoot '

Harry picked it up and saw a metal armband and put it on his arm.

It snapped on and welded itself together and vanished into a tattoo of a flaming skull in front of a horseshoe.

'A new rider.' Said a calming voice in Harry's head.

"Who are you?" Harry said looking around.

'I'm your grandfather. Your many great's grandfather.' He said seeming happy.

"Which Potter are you?" Harry said looking at his tattoo.

'Your grandfather by adoption. Many Blacks have tried to use my powers but always are consumed by the power.' The man said a little at the memory.

"What makes me different?" Harry said earning a chuckle.

'You know what must be done. You know to stop the evil it needs to do what's necessary. The evil in the good.' He said 'smiling'.

"Ok what Powers do I have?" Harry said interested.

'Superhuman Strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons.

Superhuman Stamina my energy that empowers you prevents your muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting you limitless superhuman stamina.

Superhuman Durability you are highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage,your entire skull can be destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort, and only divine weapons (forged in Heaven) can harm you. This power makes you capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As you bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through you or bounce off your bones. Your body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as you are not able to feel pain and are able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against you).

Regenerative Healing Factor of which I see you have on your self. Despite the invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged in heaven can actually harm you to a certain extent. However, if your boy is damaged, the magical energies imbuing you allows you to instantly regenerate any and all damage done in either form, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating your skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain.

Hellfire Manipulation, which i see a pyro in your head you'd enjoy this one. You possess the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can also be used to burn their physical body. Those who can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from their eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from their body into weapons, form walls of hellfire, and even summon mustang completely out of hellfire.'

"Who's mustang?"

'My familiar. He'll use your motorcycle as a body when you use my powers, now don't interrupt me.

You can also unleash hellfire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful.

Mystical Chain Projection, my favorite. I wielded a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. I could also spew and project chains from my mouth or chest at will.'

"Cooool" Harry said

'Damn right it was. Mustang also has a few powers but he doesn't like people knowing them so let him be him.'

"Got yah. Hey what do they call you?" Harry said putting on his night clothes.

'Rider.'

End flashback

Harry was speeding to an attack on diagon alley.

Diagon Alley

The death eaters were destroying everything and Harry jumped off his motorcycle sending it into a crowd of death eaters.

"What is that thing!" A death eater screamed. "I don't know blast it."

Harry walked to the Death eaters who were firing curses at him and waved his finger at them. The curses were going right through him or ricochet off his body.

Harry grabbed their necks and hissed as their bodies went up in flames.

A killing curse bounced off his back and he turned around. Mustang ran them over.

"Roadkill." Harry said.

Harry saw the last of them trying to flee but a wall of hellfire blocked their path. "You won't take us alive." One said trying to be brave.

Harry chuckled and said "I don't plan to." A chain was summoned to his hand and went slamming into the one who said it.

The only one left was lucius Malfoy. He grabbed a necklace he had and screamed "ACTIVATE!"

He disappeared and Harry growled.

Harry whistled and mustang drove up. Harry got on and drove away.

Xenophiliu lovegood saw the seen and ran to his office to write the article for this.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort saw the horrified Lucius Malfoy appear and none of the others.

"Lucius, why are you here!? You were supposed to be leading the attack."

"No one left. All gone. It it gone." The blonde man stuttered

Next day

Albus read the article on this 'rider' that killed 30 death eaters without a wand. Albus was wondering which side he was on.

He killed without care but didn't harm the civilians. A hero would know not to draw blood but a villain would have harmed the civilians.

"Quite the mystery indeed."

Elsewhere

Harry woke up in a comfy bed. He felt a pillow on his chest and smelt something. ' cinnamon?'

He opened his eyes and saw a head of bushy brown hair snoring softly on his chest.

'Oh shit!'

'Boobs!'

It was Hermione, In her underwear! Harry looked around and saw he was in his black boxer-briefs.

'Please don't tell me we, we' 'had sex? No you didn't.' Riders voice said.

'Why am I here? Why am I in bed with Hermione? And why are we in our skivvies?!' Harry said frightened.

Rider sighed and said 'the first transformation is easier when you're with your loved one's. Well your case loved one. Don't worry she doesn't know you're the rider. She wanted to but I made sure not to.'

Harry's breathing steadied and and felt the almost purr coming from Hermione's snoring and the inviting warmth he's never known.

'It's called caring. Most take it for granted.' Rider said.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

After another hour Hermione woke up and smiled at Harry. He showed up when she was worrying about him and asked to spend the night with her. He was so warm we took off our clothes but he stopped me at the underwear. Any other 15 year old would definitely take advantage of this privilege.

Hermione shook him and he opened his eyes. "Morning Harry." Hermione said leaning on his chest.

"Morning kitten." Harry said wide awake. He had the best sleep of his life.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry said smiling.

"Yes Harry?"

"Your a really comfy blanket." Harry said.

'Really?' A voice in Harry's head said that wasn't rider.

Hermione retorted with "well you Sir are a marvelous pillow."

'I stand corrected.'

They laughed and then heard Emma calling Hermione. Harry jumped out the bed and snapped his fingers. His clothes were on and Harry kissed Hermione then jumped out the window.

She looked down and saw him sliding down the tree in her backyard.

Harry walked to the front door and knock.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting you to be here today. I didn't hear your motorcycle either?" Emma said looking around seeing the same bike from yesterday.

"Silencer switch. Magically infused part that silences the whole thing." Harry said earning a weird look from Emma.

"And that was not used before shaking the whole neighborhood yesterday, why?" Emma asked.

"Just having fun. Saw those kids messing with Hermione and wanted to show dominance."

"By breaking their ears?"

"Do you really think those idiots would go after Hermione when they see a guy on motorcycle willing to run them over just for breathing on them?"

"Point taken. Your very scary even without magic."

"Thank you. May I come in?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Hermione get down here."

Harry was sitting at the table when Hermione came down in denim shorts and a blue tank top. "Hi Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Drove around wanted to see you." Harry said taking a bite of his Belgian waffles.

"Well you want to go do something today then?" Hermione said smiling.

"Sure. Your mom makes great waffles have some." Harry said holding a fork full to Hermione's mouth.

She ate it and Emma laughed. "Don't let Dan see you too doing that. Harry lots of fathers don't like their daughter on the back of a motorcycle."

"Well I can't really use one of my family sports car's." Harry joked.

"Wait, Harry do you actually have" Hermione said but Harry put a fork full of hash browns in her mouth and said "not anymore. All buildings my family owned was destroyed by death eaters trying to kill me."

"Are you staying at your Aunt's house?" Hermione said worried.

"She is my mother's sister not my aunt. I refuse to acknowledge any one of them as my family, and no kitten I'm not. I'm living in 12 grimmauld place, my house." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and said "so that means Sirius gave you the house I'm assuming." "Yep. I get the title of Lord Black, the house, the family manor and the rest of the fortune."

"So that means Harry's a millionaire?" Emma said surprised.

"Billionaire. Potter is an old family and an old friend of Gringotts. 40 generations and the only wizards to fight with the goblins in the first gold gets some respect in there." Harry said sipping some orange juice.

"Well if that's the case I'm glad you dress like that Harry. Anybody with that much money shouldn't think they're above everyone else." Emma said leaving the room to get ready for work.

"So Harry I read the Quibbler and saw a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle kill 30 death eaters on the front page. You have fun last night?" Hermione said accusingly.

"Hermione you're one smart kitten. I'll show ya later."

Harry summoned a helmet with the hellfire and handed it to Hermione. "Impressive."

They got on the motorcycle and Hermione said "how fast is this thing?"

"300 mph not burning, but I'll drive slow." Harry said revving the engine.

Diagon Alley

Harry pulled up and saw Aroas examining the burn marks and the few remaining body's after what happened last night.

"Sweet Merlin Harry! How long did that fight last?" Hermione said low enough for Harry to hear.

"About five minutes." Harry said shrugging.

'4 minutes 47 seconds.'

'NEERRRDD!'

'Damn straight.'

Hermione dropped the topic and said "so what do you wanna do?"

"Well I've heard about amusement parks when I was a kid and wanted to go with you." Harry said smiling.

"That sounds fun. Maybe we could do a little book shopping too."

"Hermione wait till Saturday, you will probably not need to buy another book in a long while."

They drove into the parking lot and went in.

They got on every ride and Hermione got sick on one of them.

The bottle toss was rigged so Harry did what a normal person would do, beam the guy in the head and took a prize when he was unconscious.

They went on the ferris wheel and kissed at the top.

Chapter finished

Next is the will reading.

And people, keep your dicks in your pants and out of the comment section please.

I said Sirius taught him how to last summer.

Please review. I ask nicely with flowers and chocolate in the pouring rain. "Baby baby pleeeeassse, re-veiw to meeee." I sing.


	5. The dogfather will and demented tears

Many people showed up to the will. Harry knew half was here for the money and the title.

Harry walked in wearing his motorcycle gear and Draco walked up to him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Draco said.

Harry walked past him and said "because Sirius would."

Dumbledore saw Harry walk in and said "Harry my boy what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the will." Harry said with his hands in his jacket pocket.

Albus eye twinkled and he said "Harry I know you're grieving for your godfather but being here is not good for you."

"Oh and being with Petunia and Vernon is? Tough shite."

"Harry you're not safe outside your relatives."

"Oh and I am there? Voldemort I'm at number five privet drive in seury come get me bitch. Now they're dead."

Harry went to sit down and Molly stomped up to him.

"Young man what are you doing here?!" Molly said hands on her hips.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "claiming what's mine. What are you doing here?"

"You should be home. A child shouldn't be here."

"I'm not a child. I'm my own man and don't need you to control me." Harry said.

"I'm your future mother in law." Molly said.

"Right, like I'd marry that tramp of a daughter of yours." Harry said grinning. Molly slapped him but he didn't even flinch.

"You're gonna have to hit harder if you want that to work."

"The reading of will of Sirius Black will now commence.

"To Remus Lumpin, 10,000 Galleons and all my clothes."

Remus smiled and nodded

"To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 5,000 and advice. Get the werewolf to marry you."

She glared then said "I will uncle."

"To Albus Dumbledore, jack shit and a warning, there is a hell and I will see you in it. Stay away from my Godson"

Albus glared at this. 'Damn dirty dog.'

"To Ron Weasley, jack shit and a great big middle finger from the grave."

Ron was pissed. He lost the money he got for being Harry's friend now this.

"To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each 4,000 Galleons and the deed to Zoaks prank shop. Loki speed my Jr marauders. I'd consider you the twins I could never had."

The twins started bawling their eyes out "we will carry on your legacy oh great king of pranks Sirius Black." Fred said crying. "A king becomes a god today." George said.

"To Molly Weasley, jack shit and the same from Albus keep yourself and your whore of a daughter away from my godson."

"That mangy mutt"

"To Narcissa Malfoy, 10,000 that neither your husband or son can claim."

Narcissa nodded but Draco was seething.

"To Draco Malfoy, one knut and some advice, drop the pureblood shit you bloody inbreed."

Draco was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"To Hermione Granger, I leave 2,000 Galleons and the Black archives. The dark spells are in the middle and The dirty stuff is in the back have fun."

Hermione was glad she got the library but blushed at the last part.

"And to my Godson and blood adopted son Harrison Potter Black,

'Oh no.' Ran through everyone's head at blood adopted.

the one who probably showed up in the jacket I gave him.

Harry smirked

I leave everything else including the title of Lord Black. And for the love of Merlin tell a certain bookworm your real feelings towards her. When I see you two again she better be Mrs Potter."

"That's that see you guys on the other side."

"That ends the reading of the will."

"Potter gets the title!? Bullshit!" Draco screamed.

"And you thought he'd give it to a death eater? I call bullshit on your bullshit." Harry said crossing his arms and smirking.

"Harry you have a marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley. You can't be with anyone else." Albus said causing Harry to chuckle.

"Slingblade! Bring me said contract and read aloud why it is not worth the parchment it's printed on." Harry said.

The goblin walked up with said document and cleared his throat.

"This contract seals the marriage between Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter when they become of age." The goblin says causing Molly to laugh. "Ha it says so! You have to marry my daughter."

"Well you should find this 'Harry Potter' because I'm not him." Harry said grinning.

"Yes you are!"

"My names Harrison Potter." (It's either Harrison, Harold, or something. I don't know. Tell me in the review please. Have a cookie. (::)) Harry said telling the goblin to bring his birth certificate.

In blood it was written clearly HARRISON JAMES POTTER.

"It doesn't matter."

"So that would mean Geniver would have to put Ginny. So your logic would still void this contract." Harry said.

Albus realized this and said "you go by Harry Potter in your school work."

"And Draco used a false name as well. Draconus is his real name and that's what's on his marriage contract to Patterson. So Geniver won't be the next Lady Potter." Harry said then kissing Hermione.

"Harry the wards at you Aunt's house."

A wave of green fire sent everyone to the wall. "That horse faced, hag will never be my family!" Harry said with his rider voice.

Harry held an arm out to Hermione and she wrapped her arms around it.

Harry walked her out to his motorcycle and took off his jacket. He put it on Hermione helped her on.

12 Grimmauld place

Harry walked in with Hermione and Kreacher growled at Hermione.

"Kreacher, I am Lord Black and you say anything bad about Hermione I'll make you suffer from something worse than death or freedom." Harry said glaring at kreacher.

Kreacher respected a good threat but didn't like the muggleborn. Harry turned halfblood into a feared name. (The H on the jacket was meant to confuse people on what it was and the elf didn't even know.)

"Fine Kreacher will tolerate the mudblood." Kreacher said causing Harry to growl and sneer.

"Fine then. Dobby!" Harry said causing the elfs pupils to dilate.

"Yes. Dobby glad to assist Harry Potter." Dobby said excitedly.

Harry smirked and said "well Dobby I was going to declare you the new Potter head elf but first Kreacher has to tell you something."

Kreacher suddenly knew where Harry was going with this. Kreacher gulped and the painting said "bloody hell just tell the elf."

Kreacher took a deep breath and said "kreacher has to tell Dobby something. Something, Kreacher not tell anyone but old Lord Black.

30 years ago kreacher meet mate and she sired Kreacher twins."

Everyone in the room was paying attention to the story.

"Kreacher lose mate when she give birth to smallest. Kreacher couldn't properly care for young being last house elf. So Kreacher give oldest to crazy sister and the youngest to trader sister." Kreacher said.

Dobby thought who they were and Harry said "Bellatrix and Narcissa."

Dobby looked at kreacher who nodded at the answer.

"If Kreacher give youngest to trader sister and trader sister is Malfoy Mate then then kreacher is Dobby's"

"Father." Kreacher said.

After a heartrending conversation everyone celebrated with hot chocolate.

"Harry Potter offer Dobby chocolate! Dobby is honored."

Hermione looked at Harry and Harry answered her unasked question. "Elves are naturally immune to dementors due to their ability to live entirely off cocoa beans. The first elf was in Switzerland when a chocolatier introduced there kind to what wizards did to their food. Up until the whole live of wizards excess magic they were payed with chocolate." Harry said.

"Well you better continue that way."

Harry and Hermione fell asleep in the master bedroom.

Next morning

Harry and Hermione were enjoying breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Harry opened it and saw 10 Aurors with Mad eye leading the team.

"Mad-eye. I said the order of flaming chickens isn't allowed here." Harry said crossing his arms.

Mad-eye looked around and saw Harry had his wand in his sleeve making no move for it. "Constant vigilance, Moody." Harry grinned.

Alastor laughed and said "glad someone grasps the concept. Never know when you'll be AMBUSHED!"

Moody pulled his wand and Harry got moody in a chokehold. "Make one move and near headless Nick gonna have a drinkin' buddy."

The spike's on Harry's fists expanded to show he was serious. The other Aurors had their wands trained on him and Harry chuckled.

"Rule 48 of Auror code forbids use of lethal force and this jackets immune to stunners and near every spell your aloud to use. Make your next move carefully." Harry said grinning at the team.

Moody laughed joyously and said "stand down! I yelled boy. Glad my teaching hasn't been wasted."

Harry let him go and shrank his spikes. "So any reason you're here you crazy prick?" Harry said chuckling.

Alastor frowned and said "ministry suspects you are the one to attack Diagon Alley."

"Well that is a problem due to the fact is I'm not a death eater you want to check? Send in Dora I'd gladly get her naked." Harry said.

"We don't mean the death eaters. We mean the flaming skeleton on a demonic motorcycle who executed 30 death eaters in five minutes." Moody said.

"Well then you sir are here under racial profiling. Just because I have a motorcycle and a jacket doesn't mean it was me." Harry said.

"Harry you were one of my best student's and don't want that to go dark. Just come with us for questioning and we can clear this out." Moody said.

Harry sighed and said "fine I'll get my bike."

Ministry of magic

Harry was in the presence of Dolores umbridge and Kingsley shacklebolt.

"What is your name?"

"Harrison Potter."

"Mr Potter we have photos of the attack and a very striking similarly between you and this Demon." Shacklebolt said calmly.

Dolores slammed her hands on the table and said "just admit it you spoiled brat. You fit the description and you have the same outfit."

"You do realize that almost everybody who rides a motorcycle where's something like this right?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Deloris growled and said "well I haven't seen any wizards other then you wearing that atrocious outfit."

"Because you hate all halfbloods and muggleborns. Unlike you I enjoy life and like changing it up."

"Gotta admit, Harry's got style but Harry please the charges are very serious for killing 30 people."

"You have a motorcycle and you had reason to kill them." Dolores said.

"And will willingly submit to a Veritaserum if my lawyer is present." Harry said grinning.

One hour later

A goblin in a black and green suit arrived and spoke to Harry mentally to explain what Harry wanted him to ask.

Wizengamot

Harry was in the chair and a Veritaserum was brought out by Miss Bones. Harry winked at her and stuck out his tongue like a dog.

"Harry Potter, are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever had any affiliation with death eaters?"

"My potion teacher is one and I on many occasions fantasize of screwing the attractive Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of a known death eater."

" lies and deception!" Lucius screamed.

"Wow calling your own wife unappealing." Harry said

"Potter"

"Yes inbreed?" Harry said grinning.

"Are you the flaming motorcycle rider?"

"No."

"Where were you that night?"

"I snuck into Hermione Granger's room and we fell asleep."

Minister Fudge was not gonna let this brat get out of this.

"Have you ever committed any crime?"

"No."

"The underage magic!"

"If I'm wrong for defending myself from dementors Dolores sent after me then I'm wrong. My cousin knows magic exists and the dementors would have killed us. I'd have just left the fight and let the bastard get soul sapped."

"Have you committed anything that is considered wrong?"

"I told a dementor to blow me and now there's a half dementor half wizard floating around azkaban."

Harry thought of his daughter that was conceived when he was in third year.

A few people threw up at the thought and Delores asked pale as a ghost. "Why?"

"Because in a freaking hound dog and a prevent."

"Administer the antidote and get him out of here. And someone obliviate that thought out of my head!" Fudge said holding his head.

Harry walked to his motorcycle and saw a dementor with a smaller one holding her hand.

The large one was like any other dementor but the little one was weird. She was 4' 9 with glowing green dots where eyes are suppose to be (normal dementors don't have eye's as far as I know.) and instead of a near rag like cloak she had a new looking forest green one. Her skin was still gray and pale but it was smooth not scab-like. This was Diana Potter.

"Daddy." The little one said hugging him. "I missed you." She said. Harry smiled and hugged her back "I missed you too sweetie. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

She looked into his eyes and said "I learned how to eat emotions."

Harry ran a hand over her head backwards "that's great Diana."

The dementor that bared his first child refused to say her name. Male Dementors didn't really hold onto their young and the female only raised the young to 4. To see a father actually care made her uncomfortable.

"Come little one, mama has work. It was good to see you again Harrison." She said. Diana took her hand and floated away.

'Don't go.' He thought.

'Don't do it man.'

Harry nodded to her and sighed when they were out of earshot. He pulled out his keys and there was a black skull with emerald eyes keychain. Harry opened it and smiled. Three pictures he'd never show anyone.

One side was the week after the blow me comment was said. She was sitting with him on a hill in 3ed year. She convinced the others to stop hunting his godfather.

The middle one was the first day she told him he was a father. He spent what he could for her. The picture was the little bundle of joy eater was in her mother's arms with Harry holding them both.

The last one was his at the time 3 foot tall daughter strangling Dudley with Harry and her mother cheering her on. 'I was so proud of her.' Harry thought.

A teardrop fell on the locket and Harry closed it.

'Good memories.' A little voice said in his head.

'Sick and twisted but, the greatest of our lives.' Another voice said.

Harry wiped his eyes and went home. He sat on his bed and cried.

When he fell asleep kreacher looked at the pictures in the locket.

Done.

Going to start next year and this is a Harry/Hermione/Luna/(maybe Bellatrix)

Harry can lie because he and rider are technically separate people.

Harry's wand is basically the opposite of the elder wand. It can defend against any spell and break any shield but isn't the most powerful wand. It's like the shield to the sword.

I don't like Hedwig. Harry deserves a cool animal instead of an owl.

Yes Harry knocked up a dementor but people just think he's crazy and imagined it. Diana will be back at one point.

Dementors grow up in 4 years and then age slowly. Diana is physically 10 in human standards but 3 in dementor logic. She's still very cold and can cause nightmares.

Review please. I've been going through some stuff and need to know if my stories are good.


	6. What should have stayed hidden

Harry was looking through his books when Fawkes delivered his letter. "Hey Fawkes. Do you know if I could turn an owl into a Phoenix?"

Fawkes looked at Harry and nodded. *yes young one. I would be glad to help you.*

"Hedwig."

Harry set up the ritual.

A large bowl was placed under a perch. Harry gathered the ingredients needed and Fawkes nodded.

Fawkes wrapped his wings around Hedwig and erupted in fire burning both birds.

From the bowl of ash a young Fawkes climbed out. *you must pour the tears in and then boil the mix with magical fire.*

Harry poured the tears in and used hellfire to boil it.

After five minutes a white Phoenix with green spots around her body climbed out. *Holy shit I'm sexy.* Hedwig chirped happily.

*she will be full grown in a week's time.*

September 1st

Harry was lying on the seat taking a short nap when Hermione walked in. "Mind if I sit here?" She said.

"Go ahead. Oof." Harry said as Hermione sat on his lap.

Hermione rubbed her butt into her seat and said "I wanted a cushioned seat and your very comfy to sit on."

"Alright." Harry said smiling.

After a half hour Luna walked in and said "hello Hermione and you to Harry. Why are you sitting on Harry?"

Hermione was about to say something when Luna walked right over to him and sat on his chest. Her butt was soft and felt as if the baby fat just clung to it. Hermione's was toned and firm with a little bit of fat to add a good pillow to sit on.

"I can see why you'd want to Hermione. This is quite pleasant. Are you enjoying this Harry?" Luna said looking at Harry.

"Don't bounce too hard. You're on my ribs. Other than that I'm enjoying it. You both have a very warm bum." Harry said earning a giggle from the two girls.

The three talked for a while till Neville and to girls walked in.

"Uh are we interrupting anything?" Neville asked confused. "No not really. The other bench is open."

Neville sat in the middle and both girls sat on either side of him. "So why are too lady's sitting on you Harry? Lose a bet?"

"No he likes it." Hermione said rubbing herself into her seat.

The 3 newcomers looked at Harry and he said "I like fine arses and refuse to lie."

The girl on Neville's left gasped "so that's why you didn't pay much attention to the girls practically shoving your face into their cleavage. You're an arse man. Damn no wonder no girl got your attention, they've been using the wrong bait." "Yep who are you again?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Hannah Abbott and this is Pansy Parkinson."

"Pansy Parkinson? As in the Slytherin who has the horror of being Malfoy's future bitch?" Harry said.

"Harry! That wasn't very nice." Hermione said but Pansy cut in.

"I was but since I told my family I didn't want to marry him they tried to find a different pureblood for me to marry." Pansy said hugging Neville.

"Well done my brother." Harry said holding out his fist to Neville.

"What about the whole Gryffindor thing?" Luna said wiggling.

"I'd marry a freakin Hufflepuff if it got me away from Malfoy. I'd become a lesbian if I had to resort to it." She said holding her head.

"If it comes down to that call me and I'll get the polyjuice and Hermione's hair." Harry said grinning.

"You'd do that if you had to?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Well I'd probably do something to that extent. Stand up and turn around. Sorry, there fine but not on par with these two." Harry said.

Pansy looked down and Neville said "I thing you have a cute bum Pansy." "Your sweet Neville." Pansy said hugging him and sitting in his lap. This surprised Neville and Harry said "you're welcome brother."

Pansy gasped and said "you tricked me!" "Yep. I knew Neville being the nice guy would say something like that and you fell into it perfectly." Harry said.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have been in slytherin?" "Well the hat wanted me there so yeah." Harry said causing the crowd to gasp.

"Why would you want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Well Hermione was in it. Draco wasn't in it. I was convinced it was for evil people but realize I regret not going in." Harry said getting a very weird look from Hermione.

Hermione gulped and said "the hat wanted to put me in ravenclaw but I was afraid my first friend couldn't stay my friend. I'm sorry you didn't go to slytherin Harry."

"The hat wanted me in Hufflepuff but I wanted to prove myself and the hat was proud of me. I don't regret that decision." Neville said.

Harry looked at Neville and said "Neville, your mother is my godmother as is mine yours. Since their both dead that means we're brothers and brothers have each others backs. If I somehow go to a different house your still my friend. Hermione if I'm in slytherin I'll still walk right into a lions den to be with you."

"Thank you brother." Neville said smiling. Hermione leaned over Luna and kissed Harry.

When the kiss ended the conversation continued.

"Hey maybe you could get a jacket like Harry's." Luna said. The girls sitting with Neville looked at the boy and grinned at the thought. Neville saw the near cabalistic look in the girl's eyes and cringed.

"You know Harry you can get a transfer form from your head of house if you want to transfer." Luna said. Harry smiled and said "thanks Luna that's a big help."

After the sorting Harry went to his head of house and said "miss mcgrangle? I'd like to request a transfer document."

The head of Gryffindor house was surprised at Harry's request and said "whatever for Harry?" "I'm just not happy being a Gryffindor anymore." Harry said.

"Your parents are probably very proud your I this house why change this?" She said.

"I don't care about my parents. If they're rolling in their graves I don't care. I just want to go to the house the hat told me I'd be best in and would appreciate you accepting my request."

The teacher nodded and handed him a scroll. "Fill this out and had this in at breakfast. Goodnight Harry you'll always be one of my cubs."

Breakfast

Harry stood up and walked to the head table. "I Harrison James Potter request a transfer of house." He said politely handing the scroll to Mcgrangle.

She read it and nodded. The whole hall gasped and Snape snatched the scroll away from the teacher and read it twice to find any errors.

"Harry you're a Gryffindor like your parents." Albus said. Harry growled and said "if they want to stop me they'll come back and tell me not to. Get the hat."

Albus sighed and went to get the hat.

Albus brought it and tried to talk Harry out of it but Harry grabbed the hat and turned to the students.

"Students of Hogwarts, 5 years ago the sorting hat suggested me for a house not Gryffindor. Being new to this world has clouded my judgment of that and I foolishly choose Gryffindor. Now I realize I chose wrong. So my final words for Gryffindor is..."

Harry put the hat on and it said "SLYTHERIN!"

"...fuck you Gryffindor." Harry said taking the hat off and putting it on the head table.

Harry pulled out the sword of gryffindor and walked to slytherin table and sat down.

The whole place was so shocked they didn't see Hermione walk up to the head table.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger request a transfer of house." She placed a scroll down and mcgrangle read it.

The hat was placed on her head

'Back again lass. Hmm mind still as intelligent as ever. I see you and Harrison have finally found each other.'

'Yes we have.'

'After 5 bloody years! You just had to be in Gryffindor. I may be enchanted by Goodrich Gryffindor but you madam should have stayed true to yourself.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Very well, before you go, there's something you should get out of me. From your ancestor Lady Rowena...

it yelled "...RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione reached in and pulled out a dagger. The handle looked to be carved out of what seemed like a piece of Gryffindor sword handle colored faded blue. The blade was made of the same metal of Gryffindors blade.

Hermione walked to her new table and sat next to Luna.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione got their new schedules and said "I'd like to drop Arithmancy. It's a waste of time and a stupid class." Harry said pointing to his Arithmancy class.

Albus tried to object but Harry said "I regret that class and want to go into ruins." "Very well mister Potter but you'll have to take a placement test to see if you meet standards. You will take the test in a week."

Harry walked into the dungeons with his trunk and was stopped by a painting and Draco. "Not so fast Potter. You can't get in without the password and I'm not telling you."

"Long live slytherin?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. The painting opened and Draco said "lucky guess."

Harry was in his DADA class and Snape was trying to get him to give him a reason to lose points but this was Harry's best class.

Harry was told to stay behind and walked up to Snape's desk. "Want to yell at me some more Death muncher?"

"Potter detention! You'll watch your cheek you spoiled brat." "Oh spoiled am I? Think of one time I've acted like Draco. Name one time and I'll take a failure for this class." Harry said narrowing his eyes.

Snape glared at Harry without anything to say. Potter only broke rules when people's safety was at sake. Potter never raised his voice unless someone was wrong. And to be honest, he wasn't very clear with the occlumency lessons.

"Very well Potter, you may not act like my Godson but there is absolutely no possible way Lily's parents haven't spoiled you."

Harry looked confused "my mother's parents?"

Snape's eye nearly twitched. "Yes you grandmother and father. Lily's parents, the ones who have raised you since you were given to them." Snape said like it was obvious.

"I wasn't raised by my grandparents. They died during Voldemort's hunt for my parents." Harry said

Snape was off put by this fact. "Who raised you?"

"My mother's sister. I'm late for class."

Harry walked off and Snape held his chest. 'He was left with Petunia?! Albus you better hope Potter is wrong.'

Snape blasted the gargoyles away and matched into the office. He had to know the truth. Potter had to be lying.

" ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! EXPLAIN NOW!" Snape screamed.

Albus looked at the professor's tear filled face over his half moon glasses. "Something bothering you Severus?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Where does Potter live during summer break?" Snape said wand ready to strike if needed.

"Before his loving godfather left him the old meeting place he stayed with his last remaining relatives

'Merlin no! Please not her. Anyone else please!? Not...

"Lilys sister Petunia and her husband." Albus said.

Snape collapsed on the ground and his stomach content was on the floor in an instant.

One week later

Harry, Luna, Hermione and Neville were eating lunch at the ravenclaw table when a envelope was flown to him.

"What you get on your test Harry?" Hermione said trying to look over his shoulder. Harry gently pushed her down "down girl. Let me read it Mione."

Harry read it and when Hermione asked how he did Harry looked at her and said "well the most important thing is I'm good enough for the class."

Neville swiped it out Harry's hand and whistled "man Harry I think you're selling yourself short." Harry was trying to get Neville to shut up. "No in front of the sexy bookworm." Harry said in a low whisper.

Hermione grabbed the paper and gasped "Harry Potter! Explain this? How the hell do you have a freaking one hundred and ten?! Some of the questions are final year." Hermione said glaring at him.

The ravenclaws were amazed at the score. The highest on the test was a 102. "Well done Harry." A ravenclaw said.

"Hermione, I actually pay attention to things. I have a photographic memory and the voices in my head don't hesitate to correct me."

Inside Harry's brain.

3 figures sat in a living room like area. One was a Harry with wilder hair and a crazy looking smile. The second one had his hair combed back and was reading a book. The last one is a flaming skeleton reading Harry's memories.

'That's because you listen to yourself and not your selves.' A mature voice said.

'Doesn't matter, let's plow Hermione...and Luna.' Another voice said.

'Damn I thought I was the only voice in your head Harry.' Rider said.

'Potter I thought your head would be more empty.' Voldemort said.

'Think again Vol-dickless!' The crazy voice said smiling.

'We've had Harry's back since he was born.' The mature voice said.

"Schizophrenia is lifelong and so are we. That's control and I'm Insanity. But people call me bat shit.' Insanity said laughing.

'What about him?' Voldemort said.

'He's new." Control said lighting a cigarette

"Well what ever did this is a genius and no offence Harry but you weren't really much of a student in Gryffindor." Hermione said. She saw a look in Harry's eye and gulped.

"Well kitten, since I quit quittage and giving a shit about being part of the light I have a new hobby." Harry leaned in and Hermione started shaking. "What's that?"

Harry grinned and pulled her into a searing kiss. Literally searing. Hermione felt a mix of heat from his lips and coolness from his breath.

Harry pulled away and said "making up for 5 years of not doing that."

Hermione was powerless to speak when Harry kissed her again.

"damn brother giver some air!" Neville said laughing.

The table laughed and a certain red head was watching with anger to match her hair. Ginny was supposed to be Harry Potter's girlfriend. Her brother was supposed to be his best friend not her and loony Lovegood.

Ginny got up and control took a long draw from his cigarette and said 'redheaded bitch 6 o'clock.'

Harry didn't turn around. "What do you want Ginny?" Harry said.

Ginny was surprised at Harry's attitude but brushed it off. "I was wondering why you kissed Hermione? I'm the one the marriage contract is written to."

'What a whore.' Insanity said.

'Indeed. Harry you got this or you want our help.' Control said

"No control I got this. No Ginny I'm not. And if I was then I wouldn't want the girl who has did it with every quittage team in the school." Harry said.

Ginny was about to object when Neville spoke up. "Anyone who's had the dishonor of bedding this harlot please raise your hand."

Most of the male population and 7 girls raised their hands.

'Alright my brother.' Insanity said fist pumping.

Control nodded and said 'finally growing a pair.'

"So what? You're still in a marriage contract with me." Ginny said causing the 3 of Harry to laugh. "Ginny you don't know anything about me. What's my favorite color? Candy? Favorite food? What's my real name?" Harry asked finally turning around.

Ginny was confused at the questions and said "uh, red and gold, chocolate frogs, roast turkey and Harry Potter."

Harry and Neville shook their heads and Hermione said "his favorite color is killing curse green and blood red. He likes sour chameleons not chocolate frogs because they run away from him all the time. His favorite food is chips with cheddar cheese and bacon bits. And his name is Harrison."

Harry smiled at Hermione. Ginny was surprised at all the real things about Harry she got wrong. "What ever. You should be with me not that muggleborn bitch."

'Shouldn't have said that' control said not looking up from his book.

Insanity started twitching and said 'rip this bitches head off!'

Harry had his wand pointed at Ginny's neck and said in insanity's voice "don't talk about our Hermione like that."

Ginny looked at him and said "but you're supposed to love me! You saved me from the basilisk."

"We went after it because it turned Hermione into a statue and if she was unharmed we would have let that snake kill anyone it wanted to."

"Thank you Harry."

Flash back

Draco was digging for something he could use to blackmail Potter.

His trunk was locked with a blood lock and Potter kept everything neat and tidy.

Draco groaned in frustration and kicked a book he left on the ground.

Claink

The book his something metal under Potters bed. Draco reached under it and pulled out a box with a muggle lock on it. The box was gray with something written next to the key slot. "Firestone? Probably a muggle brand." Draco said. He saw Black letters spelling 'a childhood denied' on the top.

"Well Potter lets see what your hiding." Draco said going to the slytherin library.

End flashback

Draco opened the box and before he lifted it one of the boy's said "you sure you should be looking through this? Potter's not my favorite but if he doesn't want people knowing what's in that box then it must be horrible."

"Yes perfect Blackmail." Daphne said.

"Maybe it's his porn stash?" Laughed one of them.

Draco opened the box hoping it wasn't that.

Inside the box was bigger than they thought. A box of photos, a broken piece of jewelry that looked like half a heart, a mini penciv and a lot of memory viles.

"Man Potter had a lot of things he doesn't want people knowing." Said one of the group. One of them grabbed the box of photos and pulled out the first on.

It was Potter as a little boy. He had a cast on and tears in his eyes. His face looked burned from something. On the back was written 'you burnt my breakfast freak.'

"Is this Potter?!" The boy said. Draco snatched the picture and studied it. Ok so Potter gets hurt boo hoo. They all passed around picture after picture getting sicker and sicker as they went on.

Harry's ribs broken 'Harry hunting score: Dudley 45 Harry 0.'

Harry's hair cut with pieces of flesh torn off. 'Freaks first hair cut.'

Harry face bleeding in a small cupboard under a staircase. 'Home is where the blood stains are.'

Harry with burns from what looked like a fire poker 'freak didn't iron my suit.'

Harry with swing needless in his arms and face laughing. 'Ain't pain fun?'

Draco put the picture away and was handed the last one.

Harry in a lawn of sorts with half of his head splattered on the ground. A large hand holding a metal thing no one knew what it was. 'What's left to break?' Was on the back.

Draco fought the tears in his eyes and said "nothing in the photo's. Let's see if the penances knows anything."

"Draco we really shouldn't."

The poured the first one labeled 'first friend.'

A 5 year old Harry was sitting on a swing when a little girl walks up to him.

"Hello." She said smiling.

Harry looked at her and said "Hi. I'm Harry."

"Hermione. Why are you alone?" She asked.

'THAT IS GRANGER!?' the group thought.

"I don't have a lot of friends." Harry said. Hermione frowned and smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some candy. "Want some?"

Harry nodded and Hermione handed him some.

They talked for a white and Hermione had to go. "Will I see you again?"

Harry frowned and shook his head.

Hermione looked at the container the candy came out of. There was a small heart shaped keychain toy in it.

Hermione broke it in half and handed Harry the side with the keychain part.

"Why'd you break your toy?" Harry said.

"So we have something to remember each other." Hermione said. Harry nodded and when Hermione left he cried gripping the plastic heart.

Next was Dudley trying to take it from him. His hand wasn't gonna lose it to the fat hippo he called a cousin.

The slytherin group found a lot of these were similar. Harry getting hurt and just taking it. Nothing like the Potter everyone saw.

They pulled out a Hogwarts letter addressed to 'Cupboard under the stairs'.

"Draco go put this back and let's forget this ever happened." One said.

"Poor Harry. The boy-who-lived isn't supposed to grow up like this." Daphne said crying.

Draco put the box back "so Potter had a few problems big woop."

Slytherin common room

Later on Hermione and Harry were studying. Hermione was getting dirty looks but Harry was the only thing stopping them. Even Draco understood an unspoken law.

Never touch what belongs to Harrison effing Potter.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked "Harry I've noticed you never spend long in the infirmary and other than the one on your forehead not a scar on you."

"Healing factor. I regenerate cells faster than the normal human and my body doesn't scar."

Hermione was shocked at the information. Yes Harry did get hurt a lot but his body didn't have scars and he didn't stay in the medical wing long. So he could have a healing factor.

Headmaster office

Snape stood up and said " Albus please tell me you're just playing a sick joke on me. To leave a child with Petunia is worse than handing him to the dark Lord."

"Severus you have no need to worry. Petunia would raise and care for Harry like her own son. She is Lily's family." Albus said.

"Petunia slit Lily's throat in her sleep." Severus said. 'Merlin almighty please let Potter have his mother's healing.'

Albus dropped the friendly smile and replaced it with a worried frown. "Well that is an interesting turn of events you have nothing to worry Severus. I will look into this."

Next day was duling and Harry saw Albus.

"Harry my boy." Albus said but was met with a sword to his neck. "Just give me a reason to old man."

"I'm glad Moody's teaching have done you well."

Harry glared at him and said "I'd like to duel headmaster."

'Harry what are you doing?' Albus thought.

The class gasped and Snape smirked. "Very well Potter."

'Control. You can have it.'

Harry felt control take over and insanity cheered 'lets kick some ass!'

Albus fired off a few low level stunners and control dodged all of them with ease. Control pulled the wand back and lashed out a whip of blue fire and cracked right through the shield Dumbledore threw up.

The old wizard was having trouble holding off controls attacks. Even Harry's thoughts were in a different language to prevent the old man from predicting his moves.

"That's an impressive wand Harry." Albus said when the onslaught stopped.

Control didn't speak and just sent another spell at the old man.

Albus was actually winded Harry seemed to have energy to burn and wasn't slowing down. Albus needed a solution quick.

Albus sent a hydra arrow at control and instead of blasting it like he thought Harry would control caught it in a shield and sent it back.

Control was pure focus and knowledge. He was an unpredictable monster with a head always cool and calm but when he sent a legilimency attack he was for the first time in his life angry.

Dumbledore telling Hagrid to bring Harry to the dursleys.

Dumbledore obliviating Harry to an idiot.

Harry's first accidental magic and it being level capped at half his magic.

Harry saving Hermione from the troll alone.

Harry fighting the snake alone.

Hermione said she'd be his girlfriend in first year!

Harry's magic was running at 20%!

Harry was dumbed down and Albus sent Harry to those people to make him weak and impressionable.

Control has never even felt aggression before now.

Control growled and fired a bone breaker at the old man. Albus winced and control fired at every bone he could.

"Harry my boy that's quite enough." Albus said trying to get out of this.

Control and Albus fired a spell and the wands crossed.

Albus spell was near Harry when the 3 felt something in their core.

The restraints started ripping off with bursts of magic being focused through the wand.

"What's happening?" Albus said.

Control, insanity and Harry all said at once "year's of your mistakes being corrected!"

The final restraint was the strongest. Harry's magic forced Albus back and through the arm.

The wand survived but Albus arm was torn off by the force.

Control slammed him to the ground and burned the arm off the wand. Control leveled himself and kicked the downed man in the ribs.

Control walked to his seat and Snape helped the one armed man up.

Later

Harry was called to the office and Harry walked in.

"Harry my boy." Albus said smiling. "Don't call me boy." Harry said.

Albus smile faltered a little and he said "Harry I'm very disappointed in you. You should have known it was a friendly sparring not a war."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to read my thoughts. Or send me to the dursleys, or wiped my mind many times over, or tried to get me married to the Weasley whore Or worst of all level cap my magic." Harry said.

Albus looked into the green infernos and sighed. "It was for

"Say it old man. We're itching for a reason." Harry said.

Albus looked and Harry and said "very well."

Harry sat back down and Albus asked "what do you mean we? Is the dark lord in you thoughts again?"

"No I got him out awhile ago. I have 2 voices in my head and you fought the calm one." Harry said.

Albus was curious at this. Voices in your head that could take over and the person was completely fine with them. This other entity was a true fighter and Albus wondered what the other was.

"When did these voices first reveal themselves?"

"When I was diagnosed with schizophrenia." Harry said.

'Diagnosed? Is it some disease?' Albus thought. "What is that exactly and is it contagious?"

"It's a mental disease I've had my whole life. It causes hallucinations, hearing voices, general detached emotions and a fuck ton of problems." Harry said

Albus was disturbed at this revelation. "What exactly do you hallucinate?"

"Everything I see is like I'm looking through an emerald."

'That is disturbing. I could possibly use this.' "Well maybe a mind healer can" "tried it doesn't work. I think I know what caused it though. My therapist thinks its from some of my memory's were removed somehow."

"You said 2. If the first is a dueler who's the second?" Albus said.

Harry let out a psychotic chuckle. "He's the last thing you'll ever see."

Dumbledore saw the deranged look in the boy's eyes and dismissed him.

Harry was in the shower singing

"And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"  
I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said"

Harry washed out the shampoo and continued with the voices in his head singing back up.

"Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise."

There were a few people in the locker room hearing the song. It was pretty depressing.

"I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what i had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today." Harry said turning off the shower.

He walked out with a towel and saw them crying. "Shit who died?" Harry asked looking around.

When he left the boy's agreed that this had to be heard.

Months later Bellatrix captured Hermione and torched her.

Harry stormed the Malfoy Manor and killed every death eater in his way. He didn't find Bellatrix but did find Hermione.

She had a far off look and laughed every few minutes.

Done.

Story will be in sector's.

Song is Alyssa Lies. Search Harry lies on YouTube.


	7. The crazy bookworm

Hermione lay in the dungeon beaten and broken. Her clothes were tourn and blood stained.

She heard a voice. 'Come on Hermione snap out of it.' A female said.

Hermione looked around and saw no one. "Who's there?"

'I'm a manifestation of your insanity. I'm a voice in your head like Harry has.' She said giggling like a mad woman.

'And I'm the manifestation of you logical mind. This is Wendy and I'm Connie.' A gentle voice said.

"Voices in my head? I am crazy." Hermione said.

'It's not all bad. Now you have something Harry can help you with.' Connie said.

'Yeah we're glad to help you get Harry into your bed.'

'Ignore her, she's also your labetio.'

Hermione lied there for day's till a flaming skeleton ripped bars off the cell.

"Hermione!" It said lifting her up. Hermione looked at his face and said "I'm crazy. Crazy. Is she nuts? No she's bat shit crazy." Hermione sang giggling.

'That's not good.' Insanity said seeing the look in her eyes. That was his look.

'We need to treat her wounds.' Control said.

Harry found the nearest clothes he could then rushed her upstairs and found a first aid kit.

Control treated her wounds and Harry used a spell to put the clothes on her and hadn't realized they were Bellatrix's.

"We have to get her out of here." Harry said. Insanity grabbed her and apparated to 12 grindal place.

Hermione was asleep in the master bedroom while Harry was down stairs thinking about his next attack on Tommy boy.

'We have the elder wand, the stone and the cloak. If we're quiet we could just sneak up on him and shoot him in the back.' Insanity said.

'Yes but there's still the horcruxes. We need to destroy them first. We've already destroyed 4. The dairy, the ring, quillen and the one in our forehead. We still need slytherin's locket, ravenclaw diadem, Hufflepuff cup and his snake.'

"Well where the hell are we gonna find slytherin's locket, ravenclaw diadem and Helga's cup?" Harry said.

"DOBBY/KREACHER KNOWS!" The elves said startling Harry.

The Elves took up wearing butler uniforms with a house crest on the back.

"You know where they are?!" Harry said in disbelief.

'What luck.'

'Indeed. Like some Dobby ex machina.'

"Yes Dobby know where Hogwarts founders cup is. Crazy one put in gragnotts." Dobby said smiling.

"Toad woman steal locket from Kreacher. Locket belong to snake wizard." Kreacher said growling.

"And the deidum?" Harry said grinning.

Dobby frowned and said "Mitzi know. But she's drunk and Dobby can't stop her. Dobby sorry for failing The great Harry Potter."

Dobby picked up a vase and prepared to break it over his face but Harry grabbed his wrist. "Dobby! Rule number 1 of the Elves of Potters?"

"Elves shall not be struck by thy self or wizards in the house of Potter." Dobby said putting the vase back down.

"Now go to Gragnotts and tell them there's a horcrux in their walls. They won't ignore this." Harry said. Dobby nodded quickly and apparated away.

"Kreacher, we can't get the locket yet but try to wake up Missy. I'm gonna have a chat with Umbitch. If Hermione wakes up please be nice, she's basically a miniature Bellatrix right now."

"Kreacher will do his best."

Harry ran to his bike and drove off.

Gragnotts

Dobby appeared in front of the head goblin.

"What have you business here elf?"

"Something bad in vaults! Belly-trix put Horcrux in Vault." Dobby said.

The goblin slammed the quill in his hand down and said "bloodfang! Bring the curse breakers."

Ministry of magic

Harry in rider form slammed the doors open and made his way to umbridge office.

She was filling out paperwork when the doors were blasted down.

"Umbridge! You have taken what is not yours. Return it or face damnation." Harry said pointing to the locket.

Umbridge tried to stop him but nothing worked and Harry tore it off her neck.

Dobby and Harry made it back with the item's. Kreacher had a few potions with a passed out Missy on the couch.

Harry burned the Horcruxes out of the items and Kreacher poured the potion in Mitzi mouth.

"Why you wake Mitzi? Mitzi bad elf." She bawled.

"Mitzi! You want to be a good elf? We need your help." Harry said.

Mitzi looked up and saw Harry. "Harry Potter? Need's Mitzi's help? What can Mitzi do?"

"Dark wizard make horcruxes and Harry Potter destroying them. Need find last one and Mitzi knows where it is." Dobby said.

Mitzi eyes lit up and asked what it was.

"Lady Ravenclaw's diadem." Harry said.

Mitzi jumped up and started dancing. "Mitzi Knows where! Mitzi knows where! The comes and goes room!" She said.

"Perfect. Tommy boy's going down."

Mitzi popped to Hogwarts and got the deidum.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort screamed as 3 pieces of his soul was being destroyed.

"Damn you Potter!"

12 Grimmauld place

Harry sent the final up in flames and now said "you've done well Mitzi."

"Harry!" A scream from upstairs alerted Harry Hermione was awake.

Harry walked in and was tackled by Hermione who tried to choke him.

With her tongue.

'Oh shit!' Insanity and Wendy said.

Harry grabbed her shoulders and said "Hermione I need you to tell me what happened."

"Talk later, thank boyfriend now!" She said laughing.

"Hermione! Please. We need to see if your ok." Harry said.

"Fine." She said.

Control entered Hermione's mind and was met with Wendy and Connie. "Hey there handsome." Wendy strutted towards him but Connie grabbed her. "Ignore her. So you want the details of the damage hu?"

"That is correct Mame." "Alright."

After that control went back.

'Not good I'm guessing?' Insanity asked.

'No her mindscape is near destroyed. We're not sure how to properly fix it. It would take to long. Her mind can't handle it.' Control said.

Harry thought and said "what if one of her voices took control?"

Control could be heard face palming his self. 'Stupid stupid stupid.'

"Hermione you need to give your voices control." Harry said.

"Why is everything purple?" Hermione asked looking around.

'Ok let me drive.' Wendy said

Riddle Manor

Wendy and insanity (in rider mode) sped to the Manor.

The 2 psychopaths bulldozed threw most of the death eaters.

"SWEET MAMA! IT'S AN ORGEY OF DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS!" Wendy screamed laughing.

"I WISH I HAD A THIRD HAND FOR MY THIRD WAND!" insanity said laughing as he swung the sword of Gryffindor threw a death eaters face.

Wendy laughed with him as 100's of death eaters fell. So many purebloods down and severed.

The two made it to Voldemort. Inside was Bellatrix, Lucius, and the snake.

"Aww did wittle grangy leave her time out?" Bellatrix said grinning. "Mama Bellatrix gonna have to punish the naughty girl."

Wendy tackled Bellatrix with the dagger and Lucius saw the flaming skeleton and didn't have time to scream as insanity grabbed his neck and ripped his spine out his shoulders.

'FATALITY' Harry said laughing.

Voldemort looked at insanity and said "well Potter, let's finish what we started."

"You started. I'm finishing it." Harry said bowing into a stance.

Hermione stabbed Bellatrix for the last time and spun just in time to fight the snake.

The final happened in slow motion.

The snake bit Hermione at the same time she cut its head off.

Insanity fired a killing curse at the same time as Voldemort. The dark Lord gasped as the snake was beheaded and screamed when the curse hit.

Harry had his chest blown open with the curse. Hermione felt the venom eating away at her.

The Dark Lord was dead.

Harry crawled to Hermione and lifted her head. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry." She said struggling to breath.

They kissed each other goodbye. Sharing their last breath as they left this world.

End

They died?! You dick!

Let me finish. .

End of sector 1.

I'm not making a sequel. I'm coming the story here.

Keep up the reviews please. If you do great you don't so what. I have this typed a few chapters ahead and I would appreciate a motive to post earlier.


	8. The railway to insanity

Harry opened his eyes and looked around and saw he was in some type of train station. It was white and spotless. He looked down at himself and saw he still had on his biker outfit. Matted with blood and and a hole in his chest bleeding this gold liquid that felt like blood.

He saw a booth and walked up to it. The teller was covered even his hands had white gloves to cover what he is.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. The ticket taker had an aura of happiness. "I'm glad you asked Harrison James Potter. This is the train station of light. The judge of which afterlife you will be sent to."

"Which? Aren't there only 2?" Harry asked confused.

With a joyous laugh the teller said "this is where every religious ending goes. Each train has the corresponding ending."

"So how do I?" Harry said.

The teller chuckled and said "your tickets in your pocket. A silver slip of paper."

Harry reached in and found a black metallic slip.

The teller accepted the ticket with caution and studied it. "My my you're a lucky one. Last person with this kind of ticket was a powerful wizard. Melben? No. Mikel?"

"Marlin?" Harry said. "Yes yes that was his name he became. Oh sorry I can't say it will spoil it. That door over there."

Harry walked in and saw a skeleton with a black suit on and on a hook behind him was a cloak and a scythe.

"Hello?" Harry said.

"Oh it's you again. The boy who can't stay dead. Get over here and sit. We have to talk."

Harry sat down and asked what this was.

"You have a habit of dying kid.

Age 3 bleeding out.

Age 4 drowned.

Age 6 burned to death.

Age 7 ran over.

Age 8 shot by uncle.

Age 11 neck snap.

Age 13 Dementor fucking. (Explain at bottom)

Age 14 crushed

Age 14 drowned

Age 15 following your godfather into the veil.

" hey half of that isn't my fault." Harry said.

Death sighed and said "yes I know but seriously? Dementor fucking? I know you were low on options but seriously."

(Half his soul was ripped out and given to his daughter. And that's where baby dementors in my story come from.)

"Whatever so I die a lot why am I here?" Harry said.

"You're not really going to any current afterlife. You're going to your own." Death said.

"My own?" "Yes your a god now." Death said.

"How?" Harry asked confused.

Death reached over his desk and slapped Harry. It didn't hurt but still.

"You have my hollows, the sword of Gryffindor and are fused with the bounty Hunter of the dead. You are a god." Death said.

"Ok. So what are my options?"

"Either stay here be a god and never physically enter the mortal realm again." "Next."

"Or use your power to edit your history a bit and redo your life." Death said.

"Edit hu?" Harry said looking at his hands.

"But be warned. Don't edit too much with your powers. To prevent the worse you need to fix certain mistakes yourself." "Can I still" "fine I'll schedule that one under important."

Harry looked at a map and started changing things

After a few things death said "you realize once you go back down your 'all-powerful' becomes void right?"

"I know. Hey what about Hermione?" Harry said.

"Granger? She's in magic afterlife. You could just take her out of it before she gets too attached to it."

Harry nodded and made the final details he could.

"Great just sign this and" "hold on. One last detail."

Harry ripped out his own magic core and it broke off 2 smaller pieces. The cores glowed and there was a flash.

There stood Control and insanity in their own body's.

"Holy shit we have our own body's!" Insanity said cheering.

"Very interesting." Control said.

"Congratulations, you're now my brother's Wade and Conner Potter."

"I'm Wade Potter and I approve this message."

"Ok boys we're goin back to year 3. The plan is control acts as me while me and Wade kill Ronny boy's rat. We make sure not to make the same mistakes. It's before the dementor fucking and I'd like to let that go the same as it did."

"Just sign the damn paper!" Death said.

The paper was signed and the brothers woke up in the forbidden forest.

They made their way to the castle and to the room.

Right their sleeping in his cage was scabbers.

'How you wanna do this Harry?' Conner asked.

'Just kill him! It's a rat! Worst case is a 8 sickle fine.' Wade said.

'I've got an idea.' Harry said.

"Asino rat." Harry summoned a nameless rat and made him look like scabbers.

'Nice. Now let's find Padfoot.'

Done

Ok I get Voldemort fight was a little underdone but I needed a way to get Harry to give his voices a body. They still share a mental track and share Harry's rider strength.

They only have a 5 ton lifting ability while Harry has 15.

A dementor has no soul. The concept is the parent's breath part of theirs in at time of conception. This explains why it temporally stopped Harry's heart and Voldemort can't reproduce. Voldemort doesn't have enough to actually make a child.

Review or the twilight movies will be remade. Please review don't let it happen?

A friend is pestering me to write on and I don't wanna.


	9. A bloody rat and Bonded souls

Harry walked into the dining hall with scabbers squirming in his hand.

"Scabbers! Harry put him down!" Ron said.

Harry laughed and said "Ok."

Harry jumped on the table and raised scabbers in the air.

Harry grabbed the rat's head and with a quick twist, the rats spine and head was in one hand and his body was in the other. The blood splattering over Ron and other people's food.

Harry threw the body onto the head table and the once dead rat body was now the body of Petter Pettwit.

"Look familiar Mr Lumpkin? Or should I call you Mooney?" Harry said grinning.

The room gasped at the now dead body on the table. "Harry this can't be Peter." Albus said.

Harry jumped off the Gryffindor table and said "I never said Peter. But let's ask someone close to this bastard who he framed for murder of 13 muggles. Ladies and gentlemen, wrongly convicted felon and my godfather. SIRIUS BLACK!"

The doors were opened and the dog animagus walked in.

"Sirius Black!"

"He's innocent?"

"He's Harry's godfather?!"

Sirius grinned and said "glad you found me pup."

Harry smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "Now this goes 2 ways. One you call the ministry and tell them my grandfather is innocent or we see if I'm capable of the killing curse." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at the dead body, then Sirius and finally Harry. "Harry what did he tell you?"

"He hasn't told me anything. I read my history. Sirius didn't get a trial and you were the one to have him locked up." Harry said.

Albus was shocked at Harry's shift in attitude and the willingness to kill the rat animagus.

Harry glared and said "fine have it your way. expecto patronum." He sent out a silver Griffin and it bursted out the doors. "The ministry will be here and I have a vile of vinistrum potion on me. Either way you choose my godfather is going to be a free man."

Five minutes later

The Aurors burst in with minister Fudge and 2 dementors. Sirius was in Padfoot form and Harry held the dead body.

"Who sent the patronus?" Fudge said.

Harry walked up with the decapitated body of Peter and said "I did. I'm here to tell you, you're hunting an innocent man."

Fudge looked at the body and severed head recognizing it as Peter. "Peter Petwick?! He was killed by Sirius Black!" Fudge said.

Harry grinned and said "well let's test that theory. I have a vinstrum potion on hand and the accused in this room. If he is innocent, you clear his record and he walks free. If he is the killer, I will renounce my magic and kill myself by dementor." Sending up sparks of magic.

Everyone was shocked at this offer. Thee Harry Potter was willingly putting his magic on the line for an escaped convict.

Fudge straightened up and said "very well. Bring him forth and let's show you're wrong Mr Potter. I'll even have the restriction of magic outside of school removed from you."

Padfoot walked up and turned back. Harry poured the truth serum down his throat and asked "are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes. This is too much sexy to be copied with magic." Sirius said grinning.

"Did you kill my mother and father James and Lily Potter?" Harry asked.

"No I did not. I know who did." Sirius said.

"Oh and who is that?" Harry said grinning at Fudge.

"The dead body in your hands. Peter Petwick. He cut off his finger to look like he was dead. I went after him to avenge My best friend and his wife." Sirius said.

Fudge and Albus gulped. They had to let Sirius free. Fudge tried to win this. "Are you a death eater?" Fudge said.

"No I'm not." Sirius said.

Fudge looked at the escaped convict and asked "who arrested you?"

"The Chief warlock Albus Dumbledore." Sirius said.

Dumbledore ran to try and intervene but Harry kicked him back into the head table.

"I believe this is proof enough Minister." Harry said preparing the antidote.

After it given to Sirius Alastor Moody said "Why'd you kick the headmaster?"

"Constant vigilance." Harry said grinning.

Mad-eye's mad eye was stopped and pointed directly at Harry in surprise. Then he laughed.

"Now this is a lad that knows the most important rule." Moody said slapping the boy on the back.

"You know the deal Fudge." Harry said summoning a desk, quill, and ink.

Fudge summoned a few documents and filled them out. "There. Your a free man Mr Black." Fudge said defeated.

They left and Sirius hugged his Godson. "Thanks pup. You saved my life." Sirius said.

"Good I have a way you can pay that off. Follow me." Harry said moving them to the Gryffindor common room.

"So what do you want for saving my ass?" Sirius said grinning.

"Crash at your place. I ain't going back to the dursleys again. You and I just got out of prison today." Harry said with an equally happy grin.

"You got it pup." Sirius said.

Hermione and Ron walked in. Ron still covered in Scabbers blood.

"Harry you killed Scabbers." Ron said whining. Harry grinned and said "you sure he's not bleeders now? In a few minutes he'll be Scabbers again." Harry laughed and Ron just looked confused.

Hermione got the joke but didn't laugh. "Harry how-" "HermioneIloveandcan'tlivewithoutyou!" Harry said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. A black and golden glow exploded out his body and a blue one out of Hermione. She grabbed his face and pulled him harder to her.

'Yeowsa!'

'Is that even legal?'

They stopped when the need for air got the better of them. Hermione gasped and said "I love you too Harry. But I'm still disappointed in you for killing Scabbers."

Harry grinned and said "well then I'll just kiss you till you're not angry at me." He kissed her neck and she said "Harry, HARRY! I forgive you! Please not in the common ROOM!" She shrieked when Harry nipped her collar.

"That's my Godson!" Sirius said looking for someone.

'No one's lookin.' Wade said disappointed.

Ron was confused and angry. "What the hell Harry! I called dibs on her!" Ron said. Harry flipped him off without stopping his nipping. Ron stomped towards them and Hermione kicked him in his groin and when he felt his pelvic break and his balls go back into his body her covered his boys and bent over. Harry kicked him in the face when was bent over and sent him to the floor.

A minute later Minerva McGonagall walked in and said "Harry! Let go of Mrs Potter this instant."

Harry and Hermione took a second before the both screamed in disbelief " ?!"

"As far as I know. This letter was delivered by the ministry connected with Harry's legal documents. Addressed to Mr and Mrs Potter." She said handing him him 2 packets with the ministry seal.

They opened one and it had a document signed in silver on black parchment.

" _This document recognizes the soul bond and marriage of Harrison James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter (nee Granger.)_

 _Witnessed by Amelia Bones."_

"What's a soul bond?" Hermione asked confused. This wasn't in any book she could find.

"It's literally a soulmate. Your souls are connected and so should your magic. It's a surprise that you found it so young." McGonagall said.

Hermione was shocked. She was just married to her best friend and willingly smashed her other friends jewels. Though she could feel a sense of satisfaction from hurting him.

She kicked him in the ribs and said "that's for first year arsehole. And this is for making me do you homework. And this is for making fun of my enjoyment of reading!" She broke his wrist and cracked his jaw.

'Mame I'm a little turned on right now.' Conner said in Harry's head.

Wade howled stomping his foot.

"Well I believe I will show you to your new quarter's." McGonagall said bringing them to the stairs.

They got to the top floor 10th floor. A room the size of the entire floor with a king sized bed, bookshelf, desks and 2 closets.

"This is your new quarter's. Please refrain from consummating your marriage till you are older." McGonagall said.

"This is great Harry. But one bed." Hermione said a little nervous.

"Say the word and I'll split it." Harry said pointing his wand at the bed.

"No you don't have to. I'm just worried about sharing a bed. I sleep..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry said wanting to hear something he already knew.

"I sleep in my underwear." Hermione said blushing.

"I use to but it started pissing off my roommates. Along with my habit of walking to the showers in only a towel. Hey I don't feel like carrying more than I need when I shower." Harry said when Hermione looked at him like he was bonkers.

"Well we have our own shower so no more of that." Hermione said.

"Sure thing, no towels on the way to the bathroom." Harry said grinning.

Hermione blushed deeper then Weasley hair. She could see quittage has been good on his body and one of girls in her old dorm said. 'Halfbloods have no shame.'

Something about magic affecting reproductive organs. She couldn't find a book and when she asked nurse Pomfroy she just blushed and herded her out the medical ward.

"Harry we should just get use to sleeping in the same bed to be prepared in the future." Hermione said.

"Sure thing. Well undress in the dark to make it less awkward." Harry said.

'Good boy. We can't scare her. She's not as adjusted as the one from the old timeline.' Conner said.

'Wheres Wade?' Harry asked.

'About to kill Vernon, Dudley and Petunia. He disguised himself as Dudley and is currently heading for the house.'

'Wade, no. Not yet I want first blood.' Harry said.

'Fine.' Wade said.

"So Harry, why did you kill Peter? If you knew he was Scabbers then why not hand him in?" Hermione said.

"Hermione don't take me as evil or a bad guy. All death eaters deserve to die. If you eradicate the lot it will teach the next generation to not do it." Harry said.

Hermione sighed and said "Ok Harry, yes the death eaters deserve to die but is that really necessary? And killing is illegal."

"I have a plan for that. Little rocky on the details but it's a good plan." Harry said.

"Fine. You better tell me it tomorrow." Hermione said.

Harry wrote a few letters and sent them out.

The lights were turned off and the newly weds crawled in bed. "Goodnight Harry." "Night Mione."

Castle in muggle world

Hedwig flew to the window and landed. An old woman wearing an expensive looking dress saw the owl and said "an owl? Strange. A letter? Let's see."

 _'Your majesty,_

 _I am a wizard._ _I have i information that is of the utmost importance of the safety of Britain._

 _I am not a loon or a threat. My blood line has been on your side to the first queen. If you are willing to speak then return a letter. Don't tell anyone else of this, only your bloodline is allowed to know this without breaking wizard laws. This letter is enchanted so only your eyes can read this._

 _Please respond when you can."_

"Ok then. I'll humor this wizard if he is protecting my people." She pulled out an expensive looking pen and wrote a letter.

Gringotts

Ragnok was board. He spent his time as a common worker or teller but at night he had nothing to do. Contrary to what people think, a lot of paperwork to normal people was a post it to him. He wanted something to do.

A goblin to paperwork was an elf to working. Goblins lived off making people suffer and being productive.

He was surprised at the owl who flew right into his office with a few goblins chasing it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ragnok said.

"This owl had a letter for you and refused to wait." One goblin said.

Ragnok took the letter and read it.

" _Dear Mr Ragnok_

 _It has come to my attention that someone had access to my vaults and has taken what belongs to me. I plan to have this wrong righted along with many others. All you need to know is a Potter is pissed and the goblins will profit from the ones the anger is faced at._

 _I'd like to discuss this in person._

 _Gold, profit, and vengeance,_

 _Harrison Potter."_

The goblin looked like he had won the lottery.

"What is it sir?" The goblin asked.

"A Potter is coming and Gragnotts is gonna profit." The head goblin said.

He ran to his desk and started writing.

Done


End file.
